


The Wedding Guests

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [108]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Friends And Maybe More, M/M, Obvilious Spock, Pining McCoy, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Bouquet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-17 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock discuss the wedding they have just attended.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Wedding Guests

“That was really a lovely wedding ceremony, wasn’t it, Spock?” McCoy asked dreamily.

“I suppose, if you care for pagan rites,” Spock returned.

“You’re no fun! And you caught the bouquet!”

“I believe that the bride aimed it in my direction.”

“She must’ve felt sorry for you,” McCoy teased. “Of course, it helped that you almost knocked down those teenage girls to grab it.”

“I did not!” Spock objected.

“Just teasing. But seriously, have you ever thought of getting married?”

“I?” Spock seemed surprised. “Who would marry me?”

McCoy smiled wistfully. “Indeed. Who would want to do something like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
